MST3K 213 - Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster
The movie A young man steals a boat to find his brother, but he and his shipmates become shipwrecked on a mysterious island inhabited by a giant sea monster and a slumbering Godzilla. The episode Host segments Prologue: Joel reads the Velveteen Rabbit and does all the voices. Invention Exchange: Joel shows off his Mind Control Guitar (“All I gotta do is add the appropriate facial grimaces, wear spandex, and meet with the ladies after the show!”). The Mads play their squeaky Doggie Chew Toy Guitars. Segment Two: Joel explains the very fictional origins of Godzilla with the song “The Godzilla Genealogy Bop.” Segment Three: Crow and Tom believe that Joel is suffering from space madness and was reportedly uttering Leonard Nimoy's name while listening to Nimoy's cover of the song " ". They think Joel’s models of famous earth structures made from found objects are further evidence of his mental decline. So they destroy the models for Joel’s own good. Segment Four: Despite Joel’s warning, Crow and Tom mock the Mothra twins, only to receive a visit from Mothra on the Hexfield Viewscreen! Fortunately, he’s pretty mellow. But later when the bots try to tell Joel about Mothra's visit, Joel won't believe them. Segment Five: Joel teaches the bots about famous sayings that actors didn’t actually say. They look at some “Cool Thing” contest entries. The Mads briefly consider the possibility of reviewing policy and instituting a change to a less hostile posture toward the crew of the SOL, but it doesn’t go anywhere. Stinger: The Mothra twins leads their followers in bowing down to their great insect god. Obscure references "A planet where apes evolved from man?" :Line from the 1968 film . * "By the Power of Grayskull..." :A line spoken by Prince Adam as he becomes He-Man on the TV show *''"This must be for the seafood lover in us."'' :A parody of the advertising slogan for . * "You may find yourself living in a shogun shack!" :Parody of a line from the song "Once in a Lifetime", which originally goes, "You may find yourself living in a shotgun shack." * "I'm hysterical... and I'm wet!" :Paraphrasing of a line from , when Max throws some water in Leo's face to stop his hysterics and only makes it worse. * "I caught him kneeling in front a picture of Leonard Nimoy. He was burning incense and singing snatches of "The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins!" :"{[w|The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins}} is a song composed by Charles Randolph Grean and was infamously sung by Leonard Nimoy on the variety show Malibu U. * "Hey! You got your backgammon in my money!" "You got your money in my backgammon!" :A parody of the advertising slogan for . *''"It's a giant Video Toaster!"'' :The was a popular video-production computer system during the 1990s. *''"You want fame? Well, fame costs! And this is where you start payin'!"'' :A quote from the 1980s TV series. * "Serpentine! Serpentine!" :A reference to the 1979 comedy *''"I'm Servotron, the destroyer of worlds!"'' : , who is regarded as the "father of the atomic bomb", remarked after the first atom bomb test at Los Alamos that it brought to mind words from the : "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." "Servotron" was a vending machine which originally inspired Servo's name. * "Love is like a butterfly." :A lyric from the theme of the UK TV show , taken from Dolly Parton's 1974 number one country music song, "Love is Like a Butterfly". * "Jacques Plante; the early days." : was a legendary ice hockey goalie, best known for winning 6 Stanley Cups with the Montreal Canadiens from 1953-1963 and for being the first goalie to wear a goaltender mask on a regular basis in regulation play. * "Super, Super, Super City!" :A reference to the commercial jingle for a failed construction set made by Ideal Toys in 1967. It's similar to Lego, but more oriented to buildings which proved too complex for children and small fingers and was removed from the market in 1968. * "Let's do the Aqua Boogie!" :A reference to the Parliament song " ". * "Sandwiches?" "Whatever did I give the wife?" :From a sketch, where an incompetent police officer bursts into an apartment and attempts to frame the man inside by dropping a bag onto a table, and then pointing at it as evidence he has just "found". The man picks up the bag to see what is inside, and this exchange occurs. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Joel Hodgson - Joel Robinson *Trace Beaulieu - Crow T. Robot / Dr. Clayton Forrester *Kevin Murphy - Tom Servo *Frank Conniff - TV's Frank Guest cast *Nathan Molstad and Robert Czech - Gerry and Sylvia *Michael J. Nelson - Mothra MST3K crew Production *The squeaky-toy guitar sound effects were provided by Mike Nelson, Jef Maynard and Alex Carr. *Footage of Godzilla jumping off the island was reused later in Godzilla vs. Megalon which was featured before this one; Servo even appears to recognize the footage. (the scene was also used as the previous episode's stinger) * This episode aired tenth during Turkey Day '91. Callbacks * “Rock climbing!” (Lost Continent) * “You and your friends the only creeps in this place.” (Wild Rebels) '' * ''“Linda!” (Women of the Prehistoric Planet) * "In 1971, a series of nuclear tests were done on Monster Island..." (''Godzilla Vs Megalon'') * "Is that the price, or is that your telephone number?!" ''(Ring of Terror'') Goofs *At the end of the Godzilla Genealogy Bop, Joel accidentally says Movie Sign (though he quickly corrects himself). Movie Edits Video releases A home video release of this episode is not currently forthcoming. However, the host segments are available on the Satellite Dishes disc included in Volume XXXIX. Gallery References Godzilla Vs. The Sea Monster Godzilla Vs. The Sea Monster Category:Unreleased Episodes Category:Star Trek spoofs Category:James Bond spoofs Category:Lord of the Rings spoofs Category:Episodes directed by Jim Mallon